Juego de niños
by Catafora
Summary: Kaneki era muy pequeño cuando aprendió que las cosas eran así, algo injustas. Hide era un niño, el único, que jugaba con él; incluso ahora que habían crecido.


_Este fic lo hice para la linda y senpai Mei que está de cumpleaños, así que, abrazos para ella y un hidekane ;v;. ¡Felicidades, daiyaqueen!_

* * *

><p>A Kaneki Ken lo secuestraron un día de Diciembre. Hacía poco que se había mudado con Hinami y los otros a esa zona de Tokyo y como ese día no había posibilidad de que Tsukiyama se fuera a entrometer al apartamento (las excusas de ayudar a abastecer el lugar se habían acabado), se regaló el lujo de salir a caminar. Se aseguraría de que no hubieran ghouls peligrosos en los alrededores y observaría con cuidado a los vecinos. Pero por sobretodo, despejaría su mente porque estaba<p>

muy cansado.

No había pasado ni una semana desde que escapara de Aogiri, ir a ver a Touka o a cualquiera de Anteiku estaba prohibido para él, porque no quería retractarse de su más reciente decisión: dejar de traerles problemas a sus vidas pacíficas, protegerlos desde las sombras mientras investigaba sobre Rize y sobre sí mismo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que dieran un impulso peligroso en medio de toda esa divagación, ¿para qué llevarlos más allá?, ¿para qué pensar en la vida humana que dejaba atrás?. Ahora, más atrás que nunca.

Si lo meditaba con detención, su vida pasada había sido más bien...deliciosamente insignificante, ser humano no había tenido un sabor tan dulce hasta que ya no lo fue, sin embargo, toda esa ignorancia en la que había vivido ahora lo hacía sentir estúpido y culpable, un traidor. Lo bueno, es que no tenía padres ni hermanos que lo extrañaran, aunque sí había alguien, una persona que lo recordaba, probablemente. Un tipo lo suficientemente tonto como para seguir considerándolo su amigo, a pesar de los últimos meses de evasivas y comportamientos extraños.

Paró un minuto.

Entró en un callejón y

azotó su cabeza contra el concreto una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

No le dolió, la rabia y la pena le ahogaban por dentro; tampoco podía llorar, solo le quedó reirse: amargamente, mientras la imagen de Hide le dolía en la cabeza y el pecho. Se odiaba por no hacer nada al respecto, él seguramente estaba preocupado, iría donde Touka, preguntaría por el Kaneki que conocía incesantemente...porque así es él, su mejor amigo, su único amigo por mucho tiempo.

Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, preguntándose si estaban efectivamente llenas de sangre por los cabezazos que se había dado o si era una ilusión, otra pesadilla, consecuencias de las torturas de Yamori.

La idea de no ver más a Hide lo destruía, se detestaba por dejarlo, por rendirse...cuando él nunca lo había hecho, sin importar la situación. Él hubiera manejado todo de mejor manera. Pero ahora era un ghoul, y él mismo había aprendido por las malas que los ghouls y los humanos hacían bien manteniéndose separados, en un principio pensó en actuar como un puente. Había sido ingenuo. Apretó los puños. A ea altura, le apestaban la mayoría de sus pensamientos, estaban repletos de resignación y miedo, pero quería creer que eran una especie de conjuro para proteger a su querido amigo.

Mejor ser herido que herir. Mejor ser herido que herir. Mejor ser herido que herir.

Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca.

Cuando Kaneki Ken salió del callejón, después de asegurarse que no había sangre en sus manos, lo apresaron por la espalda. Lo secuestraron un día de Diciembre, mientras daba un paseo en las cercanías del nuevo apartamento que ahora compartía con Hinami y compañía.

Él supo en menos de un segundo quién era su secuestrador. Se dejó arrastrar hasta lo que supuso era un auto, su opresor envolvió su cabeza con una tela ligera pero impenetrable por la vista.

Como en sus películas favoritas.

Se sintió a punto de llorar pero, por supuesto, no pudo.

—No intentes resistirte Kaneki Ken, siempre he sido yo el fuerte—era su voz, juguetona y reconfortante, confiada. Sintió la calidez de su piel en sus propias manos mientras se las ataba en el regazo con una cuerda que, sinceramente, podría romper si se lo proponía. No lo hizo, e incluso sabiendo que estaba mal, se quedó hipnotizado por su presencia y por su olor. Bajo la tela que cubría su rostro, estaba sonriendo. Al parecer estaban solos en el asiento trasero del auto, no olía a nadie más. Sintió los labios resecos y se esforzó por tragar la saliva que no tenía.—Me alegra que entiendas—dijo su secuestrador antes de quitarle la funda que cubría su cara, trató de mantener una expresión muerta. —Es de mala educación no contestar los mensajes, también lo es desaparecer y mudarte repentinamente sin decir nada, Touka también debe estar preocupada—a pesar de estar sermoneándolo, su tono seguía siendo amigable y alegre, ¿o es que lo extrañaba demasiado?, tal vez, incluso si lo insultaba su corazón se mantenía feliz. —Anda—su voz se quebró un poco y su cuerpo entero se tensó, con miedo, si Hide lloraba frente a él, ¿cómo perdonarse a sí mismo?. No creía haberlo visto llorar jamás, él solía ser el sentimental.—Anda, di algo, por favor.

—Creo que te has equivocado de persona—Se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que sonó su propia voz..

—No, he averiguado con cuidado, tú definitivamente eres Kaneki. Yo no me hubiera desteñido el pelo hasta dejarlo así de blanco, pero todos tenemos nuestra fase de rebeldía, supongo. Te queda bien—se rió, forzó un sonido extraño de su garganta mientras estiraba sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de él—Se ve bien en ti, ahora vamos, te desataré y luego estarás en cuarentena en mi casa por un tiempo.

Otra vez el sabor amargo en la boca—Niño, te dije que te has equivocado, ahora desátame para irme sin tener que hacerte daño. Hoy estoy de buen humor.—Hide siempre había destacado su capacidad actoral, aunque con él no solía funcionar. Sin embargo, a él mismo le costaba creer lo frías que sonaban sus palabras. Lo vio dudar un momento, frunciendo las cejas hasta casi juntarlas.

—Kaneki, ya es suficiente. ¿Tuviste una pelea con Touka?, ¿alguien en Kamii se está metiendo contigo?, tranquilo...podemos solucionarlo —otro momento de vacilación—Pensé que todo esto del secuestro se te haría divertido...siempre te interesó el roleplay—soltó una carcajada que se fue apagando hasta dejar entre ellos un silencio que hacía el auto más grande y su distancia infinita. Ahora eran diferentes, estaban muy lejos; siempre se había sentido algo así como un bicho raro y Hide había sido su amigo a pesar de eso, así que supuso que estaba bien ser él mismo...pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Extremas, dolorosas, absurdas. Quería gritar.

"Podemos solucionarlo"

Eran palabras de consuelo que le hubiera gustado digerir, pero ya no podía tragar nada fabricado por los humanos, de ellos solo podía tomar su carne. Eso era todo lo que unía ahora, un rugido en el estómago que lo sorprendió en medio de la quietud, sintió asco de sí mismo, le dio vergüenza haber considerado su proposición. Porque sí, muy en el fondo, deseaba abandonar todo y acercarse a la luz que le ofrecía su amigo de infancia. No lo hizo. Levantó sus manos atadas para que Hide pudiera verlas y con una leve presión rompió sus ataduras.

—Deja de jugar a cosas tan peligrosas, niño—trató de sonar amenazador y se sintió satisfecho con su esfuerzo, aunque por su espalda corría una transpiración fría y sentía sus manos calientes. Se acercó más a la puerta para abrirla pero las palabras de Hide lo detuvieron.

—¡Deja de huir!, ¿no somos amigos?, ¿no me conoces?, ¡pues bien!—arrugó su polerón negro en un intento de acercarlo más a él. Despejó su frente de cabello y reposó la suya ahí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonrió, con alivio—Está bien, mi nombre es Nagachika Hideyoshi, tú me dejaste jugar a los secuestros así que te dejaré jugar a las desconocidas. Como si fuéramos niños.

Era muy fácil hablarle con frialdad pero, empujarlo al otro extremo del auto y escapar...no era capaz. Pensó en apartarlo lo suficiente como para quitarse el parche del ojo y asustarlo con su, ya por ese momento, excitado ojo ghoul; pero algo lo detuvo, ¿un ataque de pudor?, ¿conservar la posibilidad de dejarse llevar?. Prefirió hablar otra vez—Ya te dije que...—un beso, no pudo seguir hablando porque Hide estaba aplastando con rabia sus labios contra los suyos. No hizo nada al respecto. Se quedó allí, tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría mientras su amigo mordía su labio inferior y lo obligaba a darle espacio a su lengua cálida...dulce...palpitante...roja, por la fuerza con la que entró a conquistar su boca. Abrazó a Hide. Lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y buscó con desesperación la fuente de ese calor que parecía irradiar. Volvió en sí cuando sintió un quejido y saboreó la sangre, deliciosa, de su secuestrador. Le había abierto una herida en la comisura de la boca, sangraba y Kaneki sintió culpa, tristeza, miedo y hambre hambre hambre hambre hambre hambre hambre hambre [...]. Un latido le taladraba la sien y en un apuro apartó a Hide y se levantó de su lugar, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo.

—No creí fueras tan apasionado—estaba vivo. Los ruidos y las molestias de su mente, sus preocupaciones, todo se esfumó y su atención entera de enfocó en Hide, que se limpiaba con el puño de su camisa la sangre del labio. Al descubrirlo mirándolo, le sonrió.—Te daré diez de diez, lo hiciste muy bien para no haber tenido nunca una novia.—¿qué se supone que debía responder?, él, Kaneki Ken, había sido secuestrado un día de diciembre por su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo no sabia que por extraños incidentes ahora era un ghoul y que, después de un serie de acontecimientos, había decidido dejar por completo toda ambición de ser o aparentar humanidad alguna para poder evitarles problemas a la gente que apreciaba y al mismo tiempo, protegerlos. Y a Hide lo quería, lo quería demasiado, era la persona que más quería en ese mundo corrupto; y la persona que más quería, pensaba que lo había dejado atrás porque sí, por alguna razón estúpida que podrían resolver como cuando estaban en la escuela y Kaneki se pasaba de la fecha en que tenía que entregar el libro de turno.—Disculpa, verdad que estábamos jugando, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—No te hagas la idea que beso a todos los extraños.—Kaneki guardó silencio mientras se volvía a sentar, el miedo de hace un momento había apagado por completo su sed de sangre, pero sentía las mejillas pesadas y picazón en las manos—Me recuerdas a un buen amigo mío.

—¿Besas a tus amigos?

—No, es porque no eres mi buen amigo que te puedo besar.—soltó un sonido de irritación con la lengua y apretó su hombro izquierdo con una de sus manos, apenas sentía una débil presión—Kaneki, es suficiente, yo sé que tú...ya sé que—asustado de oír el resto, volvió a besar a Hide. No quería saber, sería más difícil y las palabras y acciones crueles que había justificado con tanta fuerza dejarían de tener sentido. Tenía miedo de ser el malo . Besarlo sonaba mejor, lo hizo lleno de nervios y sin saber qué hacer exactamente, dejó que el rubio se hiciera cargo mientras se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos para ver las pupilas de Hide moverse inquietas tras los párpados. Se veía tan frágil.

—No creo ser el que buscas.—Hide entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras.

—Entonces te contaré un secreto:—se acercó hasta poder susurrar en su oído—estoy enamorado de Kaneki Ken, el chico por el cual te confundí.—dejó de respirar un momento, mientras escuchaba—No creí que algún día nos separaríamos, así que cuando te fuiste...se fue, me di cuenta que

—Está muerto. Esa persona, creo que fue alimento de ghoul hace una semana.—tratando de moverse rápido, abrió la puerta del auto y una corriente gélida entró. Se estremeció, pero puso un pie fuera del vehículo. No tenía intención de oír alguna respuesta que le diera más sueños inquietos esa noche, pero no lo detuvieron las palabras sino un golpe desganado en el omóplato izquierdo.

—Tiene que volver, todavía no le digo ninguna de estas cursilerías.—trató de reír, el esfuerzo se le notó el mentón tiriton.—Trataré de decirlo más poéticamente, eso sí, sé que le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Le quiso decir que sí, que él también. Quiso darle otro beso y responder que él se sentía igual, a veces, desde hace un tiempo. Que era la persona más importante para él, que eso lo sabía muy bien y que siempre tuvo miedo de comprobar si había algo más allá, en su corazón asustado.—Buena suerte con eso—miró hacia atrás para decirle esas últimas palabras pero la mueca angustiada de Hide lo obligó a volver y darle otro beso. Ahora sí sabía qué hacer, se dejó llevar mientras permitía que sus manos vagaran por su espalda, por su cintura, por su estómago, cadera, pecho, hombro, cuello, cabello. No era suficiente.—Me tengo que ir—fue la mejor excusa para respirar y detenerse. Caminó deprisa, sin volver a mirar.

Escuchó unos gritos—¿A qué vamos a jugar la próxima vez, estúpido Kaneki?—Hizo trotar los huesos de sus dedos, obligándose a caminar rápido.

A las escondidas, tal vez. Se dijo a sí mismo. Otra vez trabajando situaciones, posibilidades, ¿en qué estaba pensando Hide?. Pisaba con fuerza mientras trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso, sentía todavía el peso de su mirada en la cara, el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Escalofríos. Temió tener una erección. No miró. Pensó en volverse a cambiar de zona, en pedirle a Tsukiyama (aceptaría gustoso, jadeando) que desfigurara su cara a golpes, pero ninguna opción se repetía tanto en su cabeza como la posibilidad de volver a la calidez del auto y quedarse allí para siempre, con el Hide que confundía la amistad con el amor. Un nuevo Hide, uno que también amaba.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, la mayoría estaba durmiendo. Al otro día, no mencionó el incidente, soñó con Hide.

Su ánimo mejoró un poco, con la posibilidad de ser secuestrado otra vez.

Por otra parte, Nagachika Hideyoshi se quedó mirando desaparecer la silueta de Kaneki, su mejor amigo, al que había secuestrado un día de diciembre. No lloró, pero por sus mejillas cayó agua y su pecho se agitó como si lo estuviera haciendo. Era de rabia, porque no había dicho ni hecho nada de lo que se había propuesto.

Cuando entró nuevamente al auto, se dirigió enseguida al norte para poner en marcha el plan b. Entrar al CCG, patear y resguardar el trasero de Kaneki, conseguir información de paso; averiguaría cómo se había metido con los ghouls, lo rescataría (como siempre) y después le diría que lo ama. Directamente, como cuando le tocó el rol de princesa en la obra de primaria. Como cuando besó sus labios por primera vez, ese día que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Ken a los catorce; como en todos esos sueños en donde se tomaban un café y no hablaban de chicas sino de libros que él nunca leería y de los pasatiempos que habían llamado su atención.

Sería fácil, un juego de niños. Se prometió a sí mismo.


End file.
